Spirits of the Past
by lessthan3littleD
Summary: Fifth year was was a hard time for more than just Harry Potter. What Kate Jones was going through was tough, if not tougher. Mix that with teenage hormones and who knows what might happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I uploaded this on another site, and then I had to majorly rewrite it. I'm uploading it here and would appreciate feedback before I upload it back up on the other site. I am known as Starkidgleek on that site, by the way. Please, give me some feedback so I know if I did good on the rewrites! Thanks!**

I ran. Ran as hard as I could, for it was the only thing I had left. My will to stay alive was the only thing keeping my feet moving in this cold, dark place. It was too dark to see more than five feet in front of my own nose, but I kept going, fear coursing through my body. I almost ran into something, but I stopped and turned just in time. I kept going, listening to the heavy footfalls and the swishing of a cloak from behind me, gaining on me, but I didn't dare look back. All of a sudden my head hit a hard stone wall. Dizzy from the impact I dropped to the wet stone floor. The footsteps stopped, and I looked up at the dark figure looming above me, listening to it laugh at my foolishness. I braced myself for the pain to come as it lifted me off the ground and cradled me in its arms lazily. I was too weak to resist and began to sink into empty blackness, my captor's laughter still ringing in my ears.

**************************some nine months earlier****************************

I looked over my trunk, admiring the superb packing job I done (if I do say so myself), when I heard a knock on my door. Knowing who the only person ever to knock on my door, even when it was open was, I called "What is it Mum?" without even looking over my shoulder. I heard her enter, and continued checking my school list to make sure I had everything. A moment or two passed without her saying anything, so I turned and looked over at my mother, who was still standing in the door frame with a sad look on her face. I sighed. The same thing happened every year, but I couldn't help getting a little teary each time either. I went over to my mother and embraced her in a huge hug, and we just stood there for a minute.

"I'm going to miss you Kate" she said, hugging bit a bit tighter.

"I know, but I'll be back before you know it," I told her.

"Just don't go getting into trouble. Now that Voldemort is back we need to be extra careful, plus you need to watch yourself at school with all of those Death Eater kids running around. Who knows what their capable of."

My family was one of the only families left that didn't fear the name Voldemort. My mother was a part of the Order of the Phoenix, so we knew the risks of going out in public, and supporting Harry, and such.

We pulled apart. "You stay safe too," I said. "I'm going to be worried about you all year."

My mother had a strange look in her eyes, like she wanted to tell me something important, but couldn't. I was about to ask what was wrong, but my genius brother Ryan decided to go running by, shouting that he didn't have enough cologne to attract the ladies all year long. I groaned, and looked at my mother. She gave me a look that said 'later,' and left to take care of the idiot.

Being a twin did have its ups and downs, but the biggest downer was that Ryan just had to be a boy, not a girl. He was the biggest idiot to ever walk the earth, despite his good grades in school. I flopped down on my quilted bed and shut my eyes, sinking into the soft, worn-out mattress. I began to daydream about Hogwarts. I couldn't wait to get back to transfiguration, and spending time with Luna and the thestrals. I spent most of my time with Luna, although I did have my fair share of gossiping with Lavender and Parvarti. Our main topic was usually boys, and the Yule Ball last year had really fueled the fire on that subject.

Lavender had this obsession with Ron, but she never acted upon it. She chickened out and went with Seamus to the ball, and we have been taunting her sense then. Parvarti got to go with Harry, whom according to Lavender, I seemed to take a liking to. I denied it fully, and went with some Durmstrang boy to the ball, but I did have an interest in Harry, with his green eyes that sparkled when he was happy, and the way I could tell he was stressed when he ran his fingers through his hair. I hung out with Hermione all night because we were friends and our dates were friends, but I kept away from Harry all night to avoid any embarrassment. Yes we are friends, but I'm not very good at expressing my feelings and would have made a fool of myself. I now regret my decision, because it ruined my friendship with Harry. We used to be great friends, just talking about the world and what was going on out there, but now we were distant, and an awkward feeling always seemed to surround us whenever we were in the same room.

Unfortunately, I had gotten the attention of another boy. Draco Malfoy. It hasn't been very cheerful with him though. I don't know why he fancied me, him being a Slytherin and me a Gryffindor, but all he has pretty much done is harass me since third year. I'm afraid he'll take it too far one day, and I have been hanging around my brother ever since he attacked me after I refused to go to the Yule Ball with him. He had pulled me out of the crowd of people walking to their next class and pushed me against the wall and pretty much told me I was going with him. I told had refused about five times before, but this time he began to use spells and hexes on me that I had never even had heard of. No one noticed because his Slytherin gang was circled around us, laughing at how stupid I looked with red blotches all over my body. The spells may have seemed innocent on the outside, but I was in a great deal of pain, which only got worse with each jinx. Somehow, my brother knew that I was in trouble, and came to the rescue before I was seriously injured. From that day he kept me close by his side, and Malfoy hadn't come near me.

I rolled over, lost in my thoughts when all of a sudden I heard a loud bang from downstairs. I grabbed my wand off the nightstand by my bed and rushed to the stairway, Ryan right behind me. Halfway down my mother came into view, and we stopped dead in our tracks. She put a finger to her lips and crept over to the window. She pushed the heavy blue curtain over the slightest bit to peak outside. Her face whitened, and she turned to us and whispered, "Hide." Another bang sounded from just outside the door.

We flew down the stairs and ran behind the couch, having the perfect view of the door, but being perfectly hidden at the same time. Just as we crouched down the door exploded, and my mother was blasted back. Three men in black entered the threshold, and I had to hold back a scream when I recognized Lucius Malfoy, the man who murdered my father. Anger boiled in the pit of my stomach, and my brother put a hand on my shoulder, our weird twin connection making him feel my pain.

"Well, well. Look who we have here," Lucius practically hissed. "Amelia Jones, how nice it is to see you." He spoke with the air of bumping into an old friend at a party, which made me want to strangle him. He strode over to my mother, who was still on the floor, and grabbed her by her long red hair, a trait that I had inherited. "I'll make this simple," he said, and pulled her head back. "Where is the girl?"

"Gone, already on her way to Hogwarts, but you'll never find her," my mother said, and spit in his face. He threw her aside and sneered. He wiped his face with the back of his sleeve, and I could see the blood on my mother's face, trickling onto the floor.

"Fine," he snapped, "if that's how you want to play, then so be it." He pointed his wand at my mother's heart and I feared the worst, but he just stunned her, and then tied her up. He levitated her out the door, and turned to his goons. "Search the house, she could have been lying." And with a swish of his cloak, he and my mother were gone.

Before the other two Death Eaters could even react, I shakily jumped out from our hiding spot surprising them, and body-binded the taller of the two. Ryan confidently paralyzed the other and I sunk to the floor, holding my head. Ryan took his time repairing the door while I just sat there, staring at the blood stained floor where my mother had been only a few moments ago. I let out a sob; my chest felt like it was ready to explode. Ryan stood over the first of the two men, scowling, almost growling at him. Tears began to flow from my eyes as I slowly rocked back and forth with my knees pulled as tight as they could be to my chest. I just kept repeating over and over in my head, "She's not dead, she's not dead," in order to keep from completely cracking, and freaking out on the men dressed in black lying in front of me. I stared into the cold eyes of the second man, daring him to move as I stood up and wiped the tears from my face. Ryan turned back to face me, slowly tearing his eyes from the first man.

"What are we going to do now?" Ryan whispered.

"We should probably, um, well, get our trunks," I said slowly, my voice shaking, "and then we could floo to the Lovegood's house? Mum was always friendly with them-" my throat tightened, cutting off my voice. I couldn't even mention her without tearing up.

"That sounds good. Meet you here in five?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Sure."

Five minutes later I was heading downstairs with my trunk and owl, Athena. Ryan was already waiting for me, with his empty cage, and trunk. He seemed more composed now, but his face was a blank slate and I couldn't tell how he felt.

"Let Athena out before we go; I know she doesn't like floo travel," he said.

"Okay," I replied, heading over to the back window. I opened her cage and told her, "We are going to the Lovegoods, so you can go hunting, but be back by morning so we can get to Hogwarts." She nibbled my finger, her way of saying that she understood and took off. I smiled sadly, and looked at the house, wondering if I would ever see it again. I turned back to Ryan and nodded. He grabbed some floo powder and handed it to me. I walked to the fireplace and threw down the powder. "The Lovegoods!" I yelled, walking into the green flames. I spun for about a minute, and then landed hard on a carpeted floor, rolling out of the way of my trunk and owl cage. Two seconds later, Ryan tumbled out of the fireplace and we looked around into the kitchen at the stunned faces of Luna, and Xenophilius Lovegood.

"Um, hello," I said awkwardly. Luna ran over to me as I stood up and brushed the newly acquired soot off my clothing. She tackled me with a huge hug, and I returned it, letting out all of the sadness and pain from the past hour in that one embrace. Luna always managed to make me feel better, even if she had no idea what I would be going though at the moment. I could hear Ryan talking to Xenophilius softly in the kitchen, but none of that really mattered to me at that moment. All I cared about was the friend I had forgotten about just because she was in another house, and how she had always been there for me, especially now. Luna was my best friend, even if it had taken me until now to realize it. Hopefully nothing would happen this year to cause us to separate again, because I didn't know what I would do without her.

I sat on a cot in Luna's bedroom later that night, stroking Athena's head. The Lovegoods had accepted us into their house like family. Luna's father had sent word to the newly reestablished Order about my mother, and what Lucius had asked her. He also wrote to them about our use of the two spells to attack the Death Eaters. I didn't think Dumbledore would be able to talk to the Minister about that from what I had heard lately, but maybe an Auror could. Either way, we wouldn't have to go to a trial like I had heard about Harry having to go to.

Xenophilius had offered to accompany us to Kings Cross station the next morning. I began to dress for bed and a thought crossed my mind. Why wasn't I really worried right now? Why was I so calm? I answered myself; I was in Gryffindor, so I was brave and level-minded. I would come up with a plan, and save my mother. "Yeah right," I told myself, "the Order will see to that. You're only fifteen with the experiences of a fourth year."

I was still arguing with myself inside my head as I turned and smiled at Luna in the bed next to mine. My thoughts disappeared when I finally drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Just a reminder, please leave a review, even if it is only a few words! All feedback is much appreciated! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N It was a bit hard to fit the new characters in with the familiar ones, but I hope that I got it to work in the end! enjoy!**

The next morning, I was sitting in the very last compartment of the train, reading my new textbook, Defensive Magical Theory (what a load of rubbish), and waiting for the train to move. I had been there since nine that morning.

"The early nargle gets the mistletoe!" Luna's father had said, after we had all ran through the hidden wall leading to platform nine and three quarters.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure they don't exist, so why would I want to be one?" Ryan had mumbled in my ear, causing me to stifle a laugh.

Bored out of my mind with the book, I tossed it on the seat across from me and reached for another. I just began to start on the Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5, when someone appeared at the door to my compartment.

I had lost Luna in the crowd of people and had decided to wait for her in an empty compartment, so I was hoping it was her, but no such luck. Actually, it was the one blonde I didn't want to see.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Draco Malfoy said, sounding eerily like his father, sending chills throughout my body, and harsh memories through my mind.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I snapped at him.

"Well, no need to be bitchy, now do we Jones?" he sneered, stepping into the compartment. "I just came by to reconnect with an old friend."

"We were never friends Malfoy, so tell me what you want, or fuck off," I said, and turned back to my book. He was the only one who ever ticked me off so much that I swore.

He moved closer. "What do I want?" He leaned over me, his hands near my head. "Well, there are many things that I want, but right now it's just one thing." His eyes fell to the opening of my v-neck shirt, and anger boiled in the pit of my stomach.

"I said to fuck off!" I screamed at him. I tried to hit him, but he was quicker than me and grabbed my wrist. My chest tightened as my heart began to race. He flung the book on my lap onto the other seat and swung me so I was lying down. I started to scream but he took advantage of my open mouth to kiss me. He took full control, pinning my body to the cushioned seat, and pushing his face harder onto mine. He came out of the kiss and I coughed and gasped for breath, anger slowly boiling in the pit of my stomach. How he enjoyed that I had no idea, but he seemed to be happy with it. Malfoy took out his wand and flicked it at the door, mumbling something inaudible. The shades closed and the compartment door locked with a terrifying click. How he already learned to do spells like this was beyond my knowledge, but I couldn't think straight anymore. My head was pounding from the millions of unrealistic escape ideas running through my brain. He reached for my shirt, and I tried to scream again in a last attempt to get help, but he put his hand over my mouth, silencing all my hopes of escape.

I was tugging at his arm when there was a sudden knock just outside the locked door. I shoved the momentarily distracted Malfoy off of me, and kicked him somewhere that, from the amount of moaning, sounded like it hurt. I lunged for the door and it gloriously slid open when I unlatched it. I tumbled out into the hallway and landed in an awkward position on top of a shocked Harry Potter. Great.

"Um, hello…" he grunted. I scrambled off of him and straightened out my clothes. He got up, fixed his glasses and peered into the compartment at the still groaning Malfoy. He turned back to me, with a confused expression on his face, and I looked down at my feet, playing with my hands. Without thinking, I hurried around the corner into the bathroom. As I shut the door I could already hear Harry yelling at Malfoy, because according to him, whatever Malfoy could have done to me was probably very rude. From what I heard, Malfoy yelled something about Sirius Black, (the escaped convict?) and that I was none of Harry's business.

I looked into the mirror, wondering why this was all happening to me. I had never done anything to upset anyone, or make anyone hate me. I wiped tears away from underneath my eyes. Why was my life spiraling downhill? Mixed feelings flooded my mind; I was scared and angry at Malfoy, yet there was still the embarrassment of falling on top of Harry that kept taking over my thoughts. God I hated teenage emotions.

A few minutes later I left the bathroom after checking that all the tears were gone. I could have stayed in the small bathroom for the rest of my life, but the smell was starting to get to me. I was surprised to see that Harry was still in my compartment.

"Oh, hello," I said. "I would have thought you'd have left by now."

"I would have thought you wouldn't want to sit with a crazy conspirator like me," he said irritably.

"I don't think you're a conspirator," I said, the words tumbling out of my mouth. He looked surprised as I sat down across from him, but a small smile was visible on his face as I took off my shoes. "Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," he said. "So you really believe me?" We had been close friends before, but after the Yule Ball I had kind of avoided him. We were still friends, but he might have had his doubts about me because of my steering clear of him.

"Well sure. My mother is in the order again, so I have a faint idea of what goes on." He looked a bit surprised at that fact. I thought about it for a minute and realized that I actually knew nothing of importance.

"How much do you know?" He asked, intrigued.

"Probably no more than you know." I said, feeling the easiness of talking to him coming back. "All I've heard is that there is something Voldemort is after and that you were cleared of your charges on the account of underage magic."

"That's all I really know too." He said slumping back into his seat. It felt like old times again. Just me and him scheming ideas as to what the rest of the world was hiding from us.

"So what happened with Malfoy?" He asked gently.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I said looking down at my book with embarrassment.

"It's okay; I'll make sure whatever he did will never happen again. I really want us to be friends again." He put his hand on my leg, and a jolt of electricity ran through it. I looked up into his eyes, which were a startling green, like emeralds. I caught myself staring. 'No stop it,' I told myself. 'You don't have time to be in a relationship, and you are just becoming friends again.' I quickly looked back down. 'But he was staring too,' another voice in my head whispered.

"Thanks," I said and smiled, and looked back up slowly. He genuinely looked worried for me, and the emotions coursing through my body became extremely confusing. I tried my best to ignore them, but it was to no avail. I was just about to ask him about his summer when a redhead came through the door complaining about how hungry he was.

"I'm bloody starving! Where's the trolley?" He exclaimed, looking around.

"Well it's not hidden under my arse so stop looking around the compartment!" Harry said to him. "Sit down; it'll be here in a minute!"

A bushy haired brunette walked in just a moment later.

"The whole world doesn't revolve around your stomach Ronald!" She yelled. "I could hear you from halfway down the car!"

"Jeese Hermione, calm down, I'm just hungry that's all," Ron said, raising his hands defensively. He then noticed me. "Hello," he said, plopping down next to Harry

"Oh, hello Kate," Hermione said, settling down next to me. "Have a nice summer?"

"Well," I thought of yesterday, "It was nice. How was yours?"

"It was good," she said simply. I could tell she was holding something back, and I knew exactly what it was.

"Hermione, I know you, Ron, and Harry were all at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. My mother was there, and told me about some of the meetings, but I'm still in the dark. I know Harry was attacked by dementors, and I know he was cleared for using underage magic, but something still seems fishy to me. I would have asked my mother but..." I faded off. They looked at me like I had sprouted another head. They probably never expected someone to know their summer location, and were most likely a bit taken aback. "And, because I know these things, I should probably tell you what happened to me this summer. Well, really just yesterday. God, I'm horrible at holding things back." Stupid word vomit.

"You might as well, because it seems like you know more than we knew all summer!" Ron exclaimed. "We were living in the bloody headquarters and no one told us anything!"

"It's just because my mother believes that I should know what is happening in the world, and not be hidden from it." Ron looked disgruntled. "Now, as for yesterday, you must promise not to tell anyone." They nodded and I continued. "I was getting ready to go to Hogwarts, when Lucius Malfoy and two Death Eaters broke into my house and asked my mother where a girl was. I'm assuming it was me, but I can't be sure. Also, I'm the only one my mother would bother lying to my father's killer about besides my brother." Harry and Ron's eyebrows shot up and Hermione looked like she was about to say something, but I cut her off. It felt good to tell someone besides an adult about this, and I needed to get it out without interruptions. "My brother and I were hidden so they couldn't find us, but they took my mother somewhere. Ryan and I then went to Luna Lovegood's and her father informed the Order of the Phoenix of what happened. We stayed there overnight and now I'm here." They just looked at me. Yep, gotta love that word vomit.

"Your summer was way worse than ours in comparison!"Hermione said finally, "And you're talking about it like it's perfectly fine!"

"I've had many things happen to me in my life, and I've learned to stay calm and let other people handle it until they crash and burn." I said, as a lump formed in my throat. I had also become quite good at lying through my teeth. If anything I would love to be out there fighting.

"I wish I could do that," said Hermione, looking far off into the distance like she was figuring out how to learn to do so.

'I wish I could too,' I thought to myself.

"I wish my mum would tell me stuff! We have a lot to discuss Kate!" said Ron, a wild look in his eyes. "You need to tell me everything you know!"

"I don't know a whole lot!" I said to him, laughing a bit at the crazed expression on his face. My chest was swelling up with the joy of finally having them as my friends again. I missed the days where we would just talk about things going on in the world, and how we would change it.

"Who's Luna Lovegood?" Harry asked. It took me a minute to realize that he was referring back to the story I just told.

"She's a fourth year Ravenclaw, and one of the few people I trust besides you guys. You should meet her some-"

All of a sudden, Ryan ran through the door, with a very worried look in his eyes. He stopped short when he saw me.

"Kate!" he yelled. "You're all right!" He shoved Hermione to the side and sat down next to me, hugging me so hard that I couldn't breathe for a second.

"Yes, I am, why wouldn't I be?" I said, shoving him off of me.

"Because I heard Malfoy bragging to his Slytherin friends about shagging an attractive girl just now and you are the only girl he's ever been interested in!" He yelled in my face.

"Don't worry! No boy is getting me until I approve," I said, pushing him away by his forehead with one finger.

"Then what the bloody hell was Malfoy was talking about?" He asked with a very confused look.

"Um, well, I was sitting here by myself reading, and he showed up and tried to do some things, but Harry showed up and knocked on the door. Malfoy was distracted and I kicked him someplace where he might take a while to recover from, and then I ran out the door and fell on Harry," I finished and looked up to see everyone staring at me with shocked faces. "What?"

"Kate, you should tell a teacher about this, especially if he is spreading rumors about actually, um, 'shagging' you. You should tell Professor McGonagall," said Hermione.

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. Typical Hermione, I thought. And from what I saw, Harry was thinking the same thing, because his eyes were looking up at the ceiling too. Well, you couldn't live without her, might as well roll with her.

"Hermione, it's fine," I said. "Besides, I don't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me as weak. He didn't get any farther than just a disgusting kiss, although I believe he would have liked to."

"I'm going to keep an eye on you this year Kate," Ryan said, "and I'm going to make all the Gryffindor boys in our year do the same, right Harry?" He leaned towards the two boys.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Ron and I are in," Harry said eagerly. He elbowed Ron in the ribs.

"Ow! Oh, um yeah, we'll make sure Malfoy isn't anywhere near you," the redhead said, glaring at Harry.

"Thanks, but I can also take care of myself," I said. "I'll just stick with a group, and never travel on my own anywhere." Harry looked disappointed. "Hey, the trolley is here!"

"Oh great cause I'm starving!" Ron yelled, jumping up. We all bought something to hold us over until the feast, and Ryan left to go do something stupid with his friends. The conversation turned to school class plans, and O.W.L.'s, and it turned out that Harry and Ron were already planning on failing their Divination and History of Magic O.W.L.'s. Typical boys. I got to catch up with Harry and Ron from anything I missed last year, which wasn't much, but then Hermione and Ron started to really hit it off, which left me and Harry.

"So, how do you know so much about the Order?" Harry asked.

"My mother was in the original Order, and she is a part of the reorganized Order. She was very close to your parents, and Sirius Black." I felt a sad look come over my face at his name, but I regained my composure quickly. My mother always thought he was a good man. I never knew why, and I realized that I may never find out. I looked out the window. "We should probably get our robes on soon, because we are almost at Hogwarts," I said, watching the familiar landscape grow bigger in the distance.

**A/N I realize the Kate really talks a lot in this chapter, but it is essential for the plot to get moving. Please review! I need them to get better and it only takes 2 seconds. I don't mind you telling me if you have problems with the chapter... I can take it.  
**


End file.
